If He Weren't Malfoy (Traducción)
by Zeogm
Summary: Si no fuera Malfoy, ¿Qué haría Harry?


**Resumen:** Si no fuera Malfoy, ¿Qué haría Harry?

**Rating:** M  
><strong>Author:<strong> Galadriell  
><strong>Link:<strong> www .fanfiction u/2433453/Galadriell  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter, el mundo mágico, las varitas, personajes, hechizos y todo lo demás le pertenece a J.K Rowling y Warner Bros. La historia original es de Galadriell. Cuento con el permiso respectivo para realizar la traducción

* * *

><p><strong>If He Weren't Malfoy (Traducción)<strong>

Un puño se estrelló contra hueso con un crujido. Draco se tambaleó hacia atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Gruñó con vehemencia, arremetiendo contra Harry y derribándolo. Se sentó a horcadas sobre el chico de cabello negro, lanzando puñetazos a su rostro. Harry se quito a Draco de encima mientras sentía como su nariz era desagradablemente aplastada. Sintiendo como la sangre fluía hacia su garganta. La tosió de vuelta, luchando por levantarse antes que Draco. Pateó al pálido muchacho en el estómago, sacudiéndolo. Draco jadeó por aire, mientras agitado pasaba las manos ciegamente por el suelo, encontrando al fin el tobillo de Harry. Jaló bruscamente, llevándose a Harry de nuevo hacia el duro suelo. Harry se golpeó las costillas contra el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Draco estaba de nuevo encima de él, golpeando su mejilla y mandíbula. El mundo se volvió rojo para Harry, mientras levantaba los brazos y sujetaba la túnica de Draco, lanzándolo lejos con un gruñido. Draco rodo lejos de Harry, tratando de no lastimar más sus nudillos ensangrentados. Harry se levanto sobre sus manos y rodillas, el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Empujó a Draco hacia el suelo, sujetándole los hombros hacia abajo. Draco se sacudió violentamente contra él, su mandíbula ya tenía un enfermizo tono malva. Harry puso todo su peso sobre Draco, deteniendo cualquier movimiento del rubio.

—Maldita sea, Malfoy —susurró Harry, sintiendo que la sangre goteaba de su nariz y boca. Cayendo sobre el cuello de Draco, creando un riachuelo carmesí.

—Jódete —respondió Draco.

Harry soltó los hombros de Draco, golpeándolo en la nariz. Siseó por el dolor mientras sus nudillos crujían. Los ojos de Draco quedaron en blanco mientras parpadeaba desesperadamente, sintiendo lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Tosió la sangre que lo estaba ahogando. Harry se hizo hacia atrás cuando sintió las gotas golpeándolo, hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse. La garganta de Draco se movió dolorosamente mientras se tragaba ese río metálico.

—Me rompiste la nariz —exclamó Draco, sujetando su rostro entre sus temblorosas manos.

—¡Tú me la rompiste a mí! —respondió Harry, señalando a la suya.

Draco rodó inesperadamente, derribando a Harry. Sacó su varita antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento. Los dos se quedaron quietos en el suelo, Harry bizqueo mientras veía la varita agitándose delante de él y a Draco con una mirada llena de ira que podría congelar el infierno tres veces.

—No te atrevas —musitó Harry.

—¡Me rompiste la nariz!

—Malfoy, si me hechizaste, que Merlín me ayude, ¡Porque te voy a joder! —susurró Harry, moviendo su mano para sacar su varita.

—Expelliarmus —dijo Draco. Harry voló hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el suelo con firmeza. Parpadeó hacia arriba y vio a Draco apuntándole con la varita.

Los ojos de Harry se nublaron con ira cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. —Te voy a romper el cuello con mi...

—Episkey.

Harry gritó al sentir como su nariz volvía a su lugar y sus labios partidos se curaban. Se agarró la cara horrorizado. —¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó a Draco, sus ojos abiertos por el miedo. Notó como las facciones de Draco estaban en relativa normalidad también. Draco sonrió, agachándose al lado de Harry. Sus cejas se alzaron con aire de suficiencia mientras se inclinaba para inspeccionar su trabajo. Su aliento olía a sangre y menta. Harry se quedó quieto, sus ojos moviéndose por el rostro magullado de Draco.

—No podía dejar que me jodieras viéndote así, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Draco suavemente, poniendo sus labios sobre los de Harry. Este último cerró los ojos instintivamente, tensando los labios. Sus cejas se unieron un momento más tarde en confusión.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —preguntó contra la suave boca de Draco.

—Dije, que no podía permitir que me jodieras con la cara toda ensangrentada —musitó Draco, abriendo sus labios ligeramente para engullir los de Harry.

—Yo no... no es... no literalmente…Malfoy —murmuró Harry, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió que Draco inclinaba un hombro sobre su pecho y envolvía sus dedos alrededor de sus adoloridos nudillos.

—Hmm…No me puedes engañar —respondió Draco, hundiendo una lengua hambrienta dentro de la boca de Harry. Harry gimió, su cuerpo reaccionando de distintas maneras. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Harry luchó contra la presión del cuerpo de Draco. Trató de apartar sus labios, pero Draco lo mantuvo quieto con las manos firmes sobre sus mejillas. _Esto se sentía tan…Tal vez si pretendía que no era Malfoy_… Draco aprisionó los labios de Harry con sus dientes. Harry se estremeció al sentir la ruda caricia.

—Detente, Malfoy —susurró Harry, su voz sonaba estrangulada con emociones encontradas.

—¿Por qué? —Esos labios dejaron los de Harry y comenzaron a moverse a lo largo de su adolorida mandíbula.

—Yo... yo no... tu eres... porque eres Malfoy, por eso —tartamudeó Harry, su estómago estremeciéndose por los ligeros toques.

—Oh, ¿eso es todo? —Una húmeda lengua se hundió en el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry, succionando descaradamente.

Es suficiente —exhaló Harry, dejando salir su frustración. Sabía que si realmente quisiera, podría empujar a Draco y maldecirlo con mocos de murciélago en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que Draco lo sabía. Pero no sabía porque no lo estaba haciendo. Parecía contento tirado en el suelo, dejando que Draco hiciera lo que quisiera.

—Si yo no fuera Malfoy, ¿qué harías? —preguntó Draco dentro del oído de Harry. El cual cerró los ojos ante el creciente calor en su ingle. Draco estaba tan cerca de él, rozándolo inconscientemente.

—Yo... no lo sé. Tienes que detenerte antes de que...

—¿Antes de qué?

La mente de Harry le dio vueltas a todas las posibilidades y se encogió de miedo por sus pensamientos. —Suficiente —murmuró—, empujando a Draco lejos de él y sentándose, giró su varita. —Intenta eso de nuevo, Malfoy, y te arrepentirás.

—Creo que nunca podre decepcionarme cuando se trata de ti, Potter —dijo Draco, su varita apuntando en dirección a Harry.

Harry miró boquiabierto a Draco. Antes, todo lo que veía era un imbécil pomposo. Ahora, todo lo que podía ver era cabello rubio despeinado, maravillosos ojos grises y un perfecto set de labios. Parpadeó en dirección a Draco durante un par de segundos, sus pensamientos tambaleándose. Se deslizó hacia Draco, estudiándolo atentamente. Draco se hizo hacia atrás, mirando a Harry con suspicacia. Harry se movió de nuevo hacia delante, logrando que Draco se hiciera hacia atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que tú estás haciendo?" rebatió Draco, su rostro ensombrecido por la confusión.

—Tu me besaste —respondió Harry, deslizándose de nuevo hacia delant.

Draco se movió hacia atrás. —Yo... er…

Harry inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia Draco, comprendiendo al fin. —Y me preguntó si deberíamos hacerlo otra vez —dijo lentamente.

—Oh…

Harry se movió hacia adelante. Draco lo veía cuidadosamente, los ojos brillantes de curiosidad. Harry se acercó, pasando los dedos por la mandíbula magullada de Draco. —Hmm…te di un bueno par de golpes, ¿No? —preguntó.

Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente. —Yo también —refunfuño.

—Eres Malfoy… —dijo Harry pausadamente.

—Y tu eres Potter…

Se separaron. —Eso es repugnante —dijo Harry, Draco asintió, con cara de asco. Se miraron el uno al otro con una mueca en los labios.

—Tal vez sería mejor quedarnos solo con... las peleas —dijo Draco, temblando ante la idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Si —replicó Harry—. Se quedaron reflexionando en silencio por unos minutos, tratando frenéticamente de aclarar sus pensamientos. —Creo que solo deberíamos lanzarnos _Obliviate_. —murmuró Harry. Draco se burló sin humor. Se pusieron de pie con dificultad, alisando sus túnicas y peinando sus cabellos con los dedos. Harry se sentía incómodo mirando a Draco con emociones que no involucraban ira.

—Potter —dijo Draco deliberadamente mirando hacia sus zapatos. Harry alzo las cejas interrogativamente. —Si no fuera Malfoy, ¿_Qué harías_? —dijo, viéndolo curiosamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, dejando correr la pregunta en su mente un par de veces. Se mordió el labio descuidadamente. —Lo mismo que harías tu si yo no fuera Potter.

Draco asintió, pensativo —Entonces, tal vez podría ser solo Draco

Harry parpadeó hacia el otro chico. —Pero eso me convertiría en Harry…"

Draco asintió de nuevo, pasando su mano ausentemente sobre su adolorida mandíbula. —Eso podría funcionar, ¿Cierto? —preguntó.

—Yo... um…no lo sé —balbuceó Harry, mirando hacia Draco—. Sigues siendo tú y sigo siendo yo —dijo, centrando la vista en Draco.

—Ni siquiera me conoces —dijo Draco suavemente.

Harry bufó despectivamente.

—Oh, te conozco Malfoy. ¡Hemos hecho esto durante años!"

—Eso no quiere decir que me conozcas —dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sé que eres como un viejo cascarrabias e insoportable. Sé que eres horrible con mis amigos. Que te da placer atormentar a _tus_ amigos. Sé que estas obsesionado compulsivamente con tu maldito cabello. Que finges escribir apuntes, cuando en realidad estás haciendo garabatos. Sé que... sé que... —Harry balbuceó mientras Draco se acercaba— sales de las mazmorras en mitad de la noche. Y que tienes un diario. Y que tienes pastillas de menta en tus bolsillos. Y que... —Draco asintió para que Harry continuara, ahora a centímetros de su rostro. El corazón de Harry se agitó mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos— puedes ser realmente bueno como Buscador si te lo propones. Y que tu sarcasmo es para mantener a la gente entrometida lejos. Y que si quisieras, podrías —Harry se inclinó y besó a Draco suavemente— besarme sin ningún motivo...

Draco puso una mano sobre la nuca de Harry, jalándolo más cerca. Harry respiró profundamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Draco. Abrió sus labios con entusiasmo, dejando que la lengua de Draco entrara. La succionó con avidez, apretando a Draco contra él. El toque de lengua con lengua envió corrientes eléctricas a través de la espina dorsal de ambos. Se aferraron el uno al otro, Draco halando el cabello de Harry y este retorciendo la túnica de Draco. Harry tropezó contra el rubio, empujándolo hacia atrás. Draco jaló a Harry consigo mientras era empujado contra la pared. Harry ladeó la cabeza, manteniendo sus labios cerrados mientras abría la túnica de Draco y ponía una mano sobre la camisa. Sacó la camisa de los pantalones de Draco, pasando sus manos por el borde. Draco jadeó cuando sintió que la mano de Harry avanzaba hacia arriba desde sus caderas hasta su estómago. Harry tomó la oportunidad de satisfacer sus propias necesidades y empujó su lengua dentro de la sorprendida boca de Draco. Gimió ante el dulce, y cálido sabor, tragando con pesadez. Sus manos rodearon la espalda de Draco, sintiendo cada músculo. Draco era todo lo que había imaginado que sería. Mientras su cuerpo era delgado y resistente, su boca era tan suave. _Oh, podría besarte para siempre…_

Harry se alejó, sus brazos aún alrededor de Draco. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Draco, sintiendo las manos de este sujetándolo con firmeza. Jadeaban audiblemente, atrapados en un estrecho abrazo. Harry aspiró la costosa colonia de Draco, pasando ligeramente los dedos por su espalda. Sintió como Draco temblaba bajo su toque y sonrió. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y besó el cuello de Draco con firmeza, sacó la lengua para probarlo. Suspiró en derrota y mordió la pálida piel, dejando una marca roja. Bajó un poco más e hizo lo mismo –besar, saborear y morder. Draco echó la cabeza hacia un lado y cerró los ojos, dejando a Harry tener mejor acceso a su pálido cuello. Harry deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Draco, moviéndolas por sobre la camisa para desaparecer la corbata verde. Esta se deslizó de sus manos y cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Luego sus manos se trasladaron a la ensangrentada camisa de Draco, tirando de cada botón para liberarlos. Draco gimió cuando el aire frío golpeo su pecho, pero Harry rápidamente remedió eso. Sus manos siguieron sin prisa, besando lánguidamente cada parte expuesta del pecho de Draco. El rubio había soltado a Harry y ahora presionaba sus manos contra la pared. Harry se inclinaba cada vez más y más abajo, desabotonando la camisa con inquietante lentitud. Una vez alcanzó el último botón, se detuvo cerca del estómago de Draco, viéndolo temblar de excitación. Besó suavemente el tenso abdomen, moviendo sus labios ahora con delicadeza. Las rodillas de Draco casi se doblan ante este gesto. Se agarró de los hombros de Harry para evitar caer. Gritó de excitación cuando Harry rozó su erección. Harry miró hacia Draco, mientras una lenta sonrisa avanzando por su rostro. Desabrochó el cinturón de Draco y desabotonó sus pantalones. Draco contuvo el aliento mientras sus pantalones caían, dejando su ropa interior a la vista de Harry. Siseó de placer cuando Harry jaló la ropa interior sobre su excitación, el algodón rozando contra la punta.

Harry pasó sus dedos por la erección de Draco, viendo hacia arriba a los ojos entrecerrados y labios entreabiertos de Draco. Lamió tentativamente, sin dejar de mirar a Draco. Se dio cuenta de cómo el pálido muchacho tembló ligeramente y apretó la mandíbula, ante ese gesto. Harry movió su boca hasta la base y de regreso, besando los lados mientras iba. Draco dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, sus manos temblaron contra los hombros de Harry. El joven de cabello oscuro cubrió con su boca la ansiosa erección de Draco. El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose contra la pared mientras se empujaba dentro de la cálida, carnosa y húmeda boca del otro. Harry se alejó, respirando con dificultad.

—Lo siento —exclamó Draco, entornando los ojos mientras trataba de recuperar el control. Harry se limpió la boca y lo volvió a intentar. Draco respiró dificultosamentecondificultad mientras Harry succionaba con fuerza. Harry hizo un sonido de consternación y Draco se estremeció. Harry se movió un poco hacia atrás, inseguro de cómo proceder sin ahogarse. Tomó la mitad del miembro de Draco, girando su lengua alrededor de toda la longitud y succionando la punta. Miró a Draco, quien parecía estar usando toda su energía en evitar que sus piernas colapsaran debajo de él. Alejó su boca y Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente. Harry envolvió sus dedos alrededor de las manos de Draco y lo jaló hacia abajo. El rubio gimió con alivio mientras se deslizaba por la pared. Harry se colocó entre las piernas de Draco, empujando las caderas del rubio contra la pared. Draco apoyó la cabeza contra la piedra, cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó, tomando la erección del rubio. Draco envolvió sus dedos alrededor del cabello de Harry, tirando con suavidad. Hizo un ruido ahogado en señal de aprobación mientras Harry bombeaba lentamente. Quería empujarse dentro de la estrecha garganta de Harry, pero acababa de oír los sensibles reflejos que este tenía. Harry se aseguró de que Draco no se moviera poniendo presión sobre sus caderas. Así que todo lo que Draco podía hacer era halar a Harry. Los sonidos húmedos excitaron aun más a Draco mientras empujaba la cabeza de Harry de arriba hacia abajo. Harry tragó profundamente cuando sintió arcadas, para alegría de Draco. Su erección estaba siendo presionada contra la garganta de Harry.

—Harry, eso... oh, eso fue brillante —jadeó Draco—, empujando a Harry aun más abajo. Los dientes de Harry rozaron la excitación de Draco, provocando que este se retorciera con fervor. Harry estaba haciendo sonidos suaves cuando Draco que gemía y jadeaba golpeó la parte de atrás de su garganta. Draco se volvió loco cuando escuchó los suaves sonidos. Agarró el pelo de Harry retorciéndolo. Harry dejó escapar un audible gemido al sentir como su cabello era halado con brusquedad. El aire frió rozó contra la dureza de Draco cuando Harry succionaba intensamente. Draco se hundió dentro de la boca de Harry una última vez antes de levantarlo del cabello, fundiéndose en un ardiente beso. Harry tosió dentro de la boca de Draco, tragando rápidamente. Draco dejó caer sus dedos del cabello de Harry, cargándolo. Harry movió sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de las caderas del rubio. Draco llegó al clímax, gritando dentro de la boca de Harry. Se apoyó contra la pared con Harry unido a él, jadeando. Sentía como su cabeza estaba flotando en terciopelo, al igual que sus labios. Sentía los latidos del corazón de Harry contra su pecho y su propio pecho dio un vuelco. _Harry…_ Draco gimió contra la boca de Harry, derramando toda su pasión en el beso. Draco asió las mejillas de Harry en sus manos y rozó ligeramente con sus pulgares los pómulos, memorizando las facciones. Intentó sopreponerse a las sensaciones de su clímax, con los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, sintiendo como si estuviera en un sueño. Del cual no quería despertar. Harry suspiró dentro de los labios de Draco, satisfecho con la respuesta de Draco.

—No te hice daño, ¿Verdad? —preguntó Draco, moviendo sus labios hacia el cuello de Harry. El rubio dejó caer sus manos para sujetar el abultado miembro de Harry. El chico de cabello negro echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Draco lo masajeó suavemente.

—No más de lo usual —dijo Harry.

—No suelo hacerte esto, Potter —murmuró Draco, desabrochando el cinturón de Harry. Deslizó su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Harry, tirando suavemente de la erección. Harry dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, envolviendo con más fuerza sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio.

—Estaba... estaba esperando... que esto se volviera... algo usual —dijo con dificultad—. Draco se rió entre dientes, hermosamente.

—Me gustaría —dijo, empujando a Harry hacia el suelo. Tiró de los pantalones de Harry, sin perder un momento en capturar la erección con su boca. Harry mostraba más resistencia que Draco y se veía bastante cohibido. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Draco sonrió ligeramente confundido y sintiendo enorme cariño. Harry se veía tan vulnerable desde esa posición. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y sus labios estaban hacia arriba en una sonrisa inconsciente. Draco pasó sus manos por los muslos de Harry, provocando pequeños gemidos. Succionó la excitación de Harry con calma, moviendo su lengua sobre la punta rítmicamente. Harry se retorcía de placer mientras sentía el calor llegar hasta sus extremidades. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de sonreír.

—Eres endemoniadamente adorable, Potter —dijo Draco, su voz amortiguada contra la punta de la erección de Harry.

El chico de cabello negro se rió entre dientes. —Lo intento, Malfoy —dijo, con voz ronca.

Draco succionaba la erección de Harry con vehemencia, causando que temblara de excitación. —Te puedes mover si quieres —murmuró Draco, respirando sobre la erección de Harry. Como si fuera una orden, Harry se empujó dentro de Draco. Gimiendo de placer. Draco apretó su boca alrededor de Harry, succionando sin inhibiciones. Harry se movió contra Draco suavemente, temeroso de dejarse llevar. Apretó los puños, retorciendo su túnica, su erección temblaba de excitación. Draco notó la vacilación de Harry y decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Se puso sobre sus rodillas, su boca aun sobre la erección de Harry. El chico de cabello negro notó el cambio de posición y abrió los ojos. Gritó sorprendido cuando Draco se sentó a ahorcadas sobre él y se inclinó para plantar un firme beso en los labios entreabiertos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry—. Tragó saliva cuando Draco se movió contra el ligeramente.

—Necesito que te dejes llevar —murmuró Draco dentro de los labios de Harry. Este sintió su excitación rozando contra la parte trasera de Draco, deslizándose dentro de la abertura.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijó Harry con incredulidad mientras sus caderas rozaban el invitante calor.

—¿Cuándo no he hablado en serio, Potter? —preguntó Draco con voz sensual, presionandose hacia abajo mientras se inclinaba sobre Harry, colocando sus antebrazos a los lados de la cabeza del chico de pelo negro. Harry miró los ojos grises dilatados, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

—Te puedo lastimar —dijo Harry suavemente. Draco ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo vagamente. Besó la mejilla de Harry delicadamente.

—No es mi primera vez —susurró. El corazón de Harry tamborileó contra su pecho.

—¿Pero es tu primera vez? —continuó Draco—. Harry tragó saliva con fuerza. Draco se rió contra la mandíbula de Harry. —Me asegurare de que sea la mejor —suspiró audiblemente—. Harry jadeó ante aquel tono suave, su estómago contrayéndose dolorosamente.

—No lo sé…

—Tú y tu maldita caballerosidad, Potter— murmuró Draco con mordacidad. Usando sus manos para capturar la excitación de Harry, empujándola hacia su entrada. Se relajó, dejando que el miembro de Harry se deslizara a través de los primeros anillos. Gruño al sentir un ligero pinchazo de dolor pero siguió empujando a Harry hacia adentro, obligándose a respirar. Harry cerró los ojos al sentir como su erección era envuelta por un calor inimaginable. Draco pasó sus temblorosos labios sobre el cuello de Harry, arrancando la corbata y haciendo desaparecer los botones mientras se movía hacia abajo. Con un quejido estrangulado, Harry tomó los brazos de Draco, tratando de hundirse más en los músculos que se apretaban a su alrededor. Nunca había sentido esto antes, sentía un frenesí tomando lentamente el control de su mente. Se hundió en Draco instintivamente, movió la cabeza hacia un lado por el estallido de calor. Draco gruño por la intromisión, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry. El chico de cabello oscuro envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda del rubio, rodando para quedar sobre él. Se quedó viendo el hermoso rostro de Draco, empujándose más adentro. Vio una mueca de dolor en la cara de Draco y se detuvo. El rubio negó con la cabeza, cambiando de posición ligeramente.

—Ves, _te estoy _haciendo daño —dijo Harry suavemente, besando delicadamente a Draco en los labios.

—Solo tómame, Harry…

Harry gimió ante la simple petición, saliendo solo un poco antes de empujarse más adentro. Draco se retorció debajo de él, respirando irregularmente. Harry casi colapsa ante la sensación. Su respiración era inestable mientras empezaba a salir y entrar de Draco. Draco se quedó quieto, con los ojos vidriosos y la mirada sobre los ojos esmeralda de Harry. Pasó una mano sobre el rostro de Harry, llevándola hacia el cabello negro. Atrajo a Harry hacia sí para un profundo y placentero beso. Harry se movió contra Draco firmemente, sintiéndose a punto de estallar. Llevó una mano hacia el miembro medio erecto del rubio. Draco gimió dentro de la boca de Harry, apretando su cuerpo. La visión de Harry se nubló, luego se volvió blanca mientras se venía dentro de Draco. Empujó más profundo mientras se liberaba dentro de Draco. El rubio lloriqueó al sentir a Harry alcanzar su próstata y se esforzó en empujar a Harry dentro otra vez. La mente de Harry estaba confusa y su cuerpo respondió a las contracciones de Draco, empujándose más adentro. Draco gritó el nombre de Harry mientras se venía, su garganta ardiendo al rojo vivo. Harry rozó el dulce punto de Draco una vez más antes de dejarse ir. Draco convulsionó debajo del cuerpo de Harry, su segundo clímax agotándolo más allá de su propio límite. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba mientras intentaba respirar.

—Por la nariz, Draco —murmuró Harry, cuando escuchó la respiración dificultosa de Draco.

—Cierto —jadeó Draco, tratando de regular su respiración. Puntos rojos bailaron en su visión. Trató de acompasar su respiración con la de Harry, logrando que sus pulmones se inflaran de nuevo. —Eres... malditamente brillante —jadeó Draco.

Harry tuvo la modestia de sonrojarse mientras enterraba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco. —Tú también —dijo tímidamente, besando el cuello de Draco.

—Estoy hablando en serio. Nadie nunca había podido... quiero decir, no es como... si nunca... eso fue increíble…

—Se me a subir a la cabeza, Draco —murmuró Harry, avergonzado.

—Déjalo, mientras pueda tenerte, estoy de acuerdo en que seas un engreído y arrogante.

Harry resopló, levantando su cabeza para poder ver a Draco. Pasó su mirada sobre los vivaces ojos grises, la nariz afilada y el mentón. Se fijó en los sonrientes labios, probándolos nuevamente. —No puedo tener suficiente de ti —dijo Harry inconscientemente.

—No creo que haya suficiente de mi para satisfacerte, Potter.

—Sabes algo Malfoy, hablas mucho —dijo Harry, mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de Draco y lo besaba profundamente.

—Hmph... Creo que tuve un flashback, pero no estoy seguro —dijo Draco, agarrando la camisa de Harry, y acercándolo.

—Solo Draco, ¿huh?

—Y tú eres solo Harry…

-x-

* * *

><p>Notas Finales:<p>

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, me encantaría saber que fue lo que más les gusto del fic, sus comentarios me animan muchísimo. Si tuve algún error, falta de ortografía o lo que sea háganmelo saber, con eso me ayudan a mejor la calidad de la traducción. Y gracias por leer!


End file.
